Merodeadores 2
by Ilse Black
Summary: Hay no sean malos y dejen reviews
1. El regreso del fenomeno

Este es el comienzo de mi segundo libro de los merodeadores, nada más que visto desde el punto de vista ahora también de Lily Evans, por favor dejen reviews. Bueno pues primero que nada, les agradesco a todas las que leyeron el primer libro. ^_^ les agradesco muchos sus reviews y el tiempo que se tomaron leyendo esto. Ahora mil gracias a Nara Kendeer Malfoy por todo. Eres de Bolas, PKM. Nunca cambies.  
  
**************************************  
  
El regreso del fenómeno  
  
Era una hermosa mañana en Surrey, el sol, estaba saliendo, con un color rojo intenso, los pajaritos cantaban bellas tonadas, los perros empezaban a ladrar, se oían algunos vecinos llamarse unos a otros con alegres buenos días... Pawys, un hermoso gato blanco había despertado, se le oía salir de la habitación, afuera de ese pequeño cuarto, se oía el sonido de una rasuradota, debía de ser Harold preparándose para el trabajo, llegaba el dulce olor de Hot Cakes para el desayuno, todo iba perfecto. Pero entonces.  
  
--FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!...  
  
Lily Evans abrió los ojos, la perfecta mañana se había ensombrecido, salio corriendo hacia el final del pasillo, como había sospechado, el problema lo había ocasionado su hermana Petunia, Pawys, había entrado descuidadamente en su habitación, Petunia no lo soportaba por el simple hecho de ser la mascota de su hermana bruja.  
  
--Petunia, Déjalo, es un pobre gatito, no sabia que no podía entrar a tu mugriento cuarto.  
  
--TÙ!, Engendro, tu tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa en esta casa, tu y tu anormalidad, y este maldito gato es igual de anormal que TÙ!  
  
--Petunia, deja de tratar a Lily así, y pobre de ti si vuelves a ofenderla de ese modo, te lo advierto. Harold el papá de Lily y Petunia había intervenido, desde hace 2 semanas, era lo único que se escuchaba en la calle de Magnolia # 55, Petunia no soportaba a Lily, por el simple hecho de ser una bruja, y tampoco quería a Pawys por ser el gato de una bruja, simplemente odiaba a todo lo referente con la brujería.  
  
--Harold, Petunia, Lily. vengan a desayunar. Amanda, la mamà de Lily y Petunia, era una mujer muy amable, y siempre sonriente, defendía mucho a Lily por las críticas de su hermana mayor, pero aun así nunca regañaba a Petunia.  
  
--Mamà, hoy van a venir mis amigos por la tarde a tomar el te. Dijo Petunia.  
  
--Si hija, pero quienes exactamente van a venir.  
  
--Pues mira, van a venir Michael, Sophi, Caroline, Charles y Vernon.  
  
--OK, quieres ofrecerles algo en especial aparte del té, les podría hacer algunas galletitas.  
  
--Si mamà gracias.  
  
--Por que Petunia si puede invitar a sus amigos y yo no?, a mi me gustaría invitar a Alice, es mi mejor amiga.  
  
--Si Lily tú también la puedes invitar, nada más háblale por teléfono.  
  
--Mamà ella no sabe que es un teléfono, tendría que mandarle una lechuza.  
  
--Pues ya veremos como le vamos a hacer para que Alice también pueda venir. Dijo Harold.  
  
--Gracias papá.  
  
--Nada mas dime cuando vienen para irme de la casa, con un fenómeno aquí es suficiente.  
  
--Déjame en paz Petunia!  
  
--Y si no quiero!  
  
--Petunia, Lily! Dejen de pelear.  
  
Pero fue demasiado Tarde, Lily había sacado su varita y había empezado a murmurar palabras extrañas.  
  
--Ava Cadabra, Patas de Cabra.  
  
--Lily, tranquila hija.  
  
--Ella empezó, dijo Lily bajando la varita.  
  
--Si, pero no lo va a volver a hacer, verdad Petunia.  
  
--Si.  
  
Lily no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero no perdía la oportunidad de hacerle bromas a Petunia, ya que ella solo sabia molestar e insultar...  
  
Ese mismo día por la tarde llego la carta de Hogwarts...  
  
--Lily llego una lechuza, ven a recibirla...  
  
--Voy mamà... Es la carta del Hogwarts, tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon a más tardar mañana.  
  
--Si quieres podremos ir hoy...  
  
--Si estaría muy bien mamà. Necesito repuesto de todas las pociones y plumas y pergaminos nuevos.  
  
--Hoy mismo compraremos todo. Pero mejor Vamonos ya o se va a oscurecer...  
  
--Pero mamà, hoy vienen mis amigos, no te puedes ir así por que así...  
  
--Oh, es cierto, Lily te importa si vamos mañana?  
  
--Esta bien mamà, no hay problema, pues si tienes que servir a la princesita no hay de otra... Dijo Lily en tono sarcástico, le molestaba que Petunia siempre fuera antes que ella, siempre más importante...  
  
Ring...Ring...  
  
--Ya llegaron!...  
  
--Hola Petunia, espero que no sea muy temprano, y que no sea mucha molestia.... Dijo una muchacha con el pelo negro y unos ojos negros también.  
  
--No, para nada Sophi...  
  
--Fenómeno... No quiero que estés con mis amigos ni conmigo, no quiero verte en toda la noche me entendiste?  
  
--La casa no es tuya, yo puedo estar en donde a mi me plazca.  
  
--Te lo estoy advirtiendo, ellos no pueden saber de tu anormalidad.  
  
--No sabrán si no les dice alguien, y oréeme que esa no voy a ser yo  
  
--Se nota que eres anormal solo con tenerte a 7 metros de distancia.  
  
--Déjame en paz...  
  
--No quiero verte mientras estén aquí mis amigos...  
  
--Si lo pensare.  
  
Lily se fue a su habitación con Pawys  
  
--voy a hacer los deberes, todavía me queda el de pociones, o es muy largo, pero pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer OK Pawys?  
  
--Miau....  
  
--Es bueno tenerte a ti como amigo... Por lo menos eres mejor compañía que Petunia, y que James... jaja... ese presumido, busca pleitos, arrogante, burlón... No Pawys, no lo odio, solo pienso que se cree demasiado, el y su estupido grupito, pero a veces no se quien es peor, si James o Sirius Black..., OK a veces me hacen reír, muy de vez en cuando...  
  
paso la media noche, Lily se quedo dormida con su gato blanco en su regazo, los amigos de Petunia se fueron 15 minutos antes de la media noche, ya todos dormían, no se oía ni un leve ruido en la casa de los Evans.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levanto temprano para ir al callejón Diagon, ya tenia todo preparado... Solo estaba esperando a su mamà y a su hermana para irse.  
  
--Yo no quiero ir mamà... Eso es puro de anormales, No voy a ir... --Petunia no te vas a quedar sola en la casa, vas a ir y es el fin de la discusión...  
  
Llegando al caldero chorreante, Petunia tenía los ojos como platos, jamás había visto cosas semejantes, no podía ocultar que le impresionaba todo eso, pero no le agradaba.  
  
--Lily, todavía tienes túnicas?  
  
--Si mamà, lo único que necesito son plumas y pergaminos, los libros nuevos, y repuesto para las pociones.  
  
--Entonces va a estar fácil, bueno vamos a Gringotts.  
  
--Es el banco de los magos Petunia, dijo Lily al ver la expresión de su hermana de Que demonios es eso?  
  
--Bueno Lily... petunia y yo vamos a la librería a comprar tus libros de la escuela y tu ve por todo lo que te hace falta, nos vemos en el bar OK?  
  
--Si mamà...  
  
Caminando a la droguería....  
  
--Miren muchachos!... Es Evans....  
  
Lily fue rodeada por 4 muchachos de su misma edad, era con una de las personas con quien menos le hubiera gustado toparse, Con James Potter y su grupito de idiotas...  
  
--Déjenme en paz, todavía no ha empezado la escuela y ya van a empezar a molestarme?  
  
--Nosotros no te estábamos molestando Evans... Dijo un muchacho con los ojos azul celeste, una piel morena, y cabello oscuro que le llegaba a los ojos...  
  
--Oh, valla que si Sirius...  
  
--No sabia que las sangre sucias tenían tanta fama... Una voz fría hablo desde las sombras.  
  
--Retira lo que dijiste Snape... Como te atreves a llamarle así a Lily! Dijo James enfurecido...  
  
--Yo digo lo que yo quiero cuando yo quiero... Dijo Snape en un tono desafiante...  
  
--Te vas a arrepentir... Y James se lanzo contra Severus... se estaban golpeando, James llevaba la delantera, lo golpeaba en las mejillas y le rompió la nariz. James tenía un ojo morado, pero seguía golpeando a Severus con toda su fuerza.  
  
--Son unos tontos.... Grito Lily y salio corriendo.  
  
Sirius y Remus lograron separar a James de Snape, estaban los 2 sangrando y las túnicas todas rasgadas.  
  
************************************  
  
--Como se atreve a llamarme así... No es justo, yo no le hice nada.... Lily estaba llorando, sentada a espaldas de una pared que estaba en las sombras, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar...  
  
--Lily... Estas bien?...  
  
--Déjame Potter...  
  
--Yo solo quería decirte que siento mucho que Snape te halla llamado así, no es cierto, no eres eso que dijo...  
  
--Te dije que me dejaras sola James...  
  
James se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo, estuvieron abrazados no mas de 5 segundos cuando Lily reacciono de lo que estaba haciendo y...  
  
--No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, no sabes como te detesto Potter, a ti y a tu grupito de estupidos, eres de lo peor, no se ni quien es mejor si Snape o tu!  
  
Y Lily salio corriendo de nuevo, secándose las lagrimas, tratando de parecer normal, compro todo lo que le hacia falta y se fue a reunir con su mamà y su hermana.  
  
--Estas bien Lily? Pregunto Amanda.  
  
--Si mamà...  
  
--Tienes los ojos rojos... estuviste llorando?...  
  
--No, bueno si, es que me caí, y me dolió mucho, pero estoy bien.  
  
--OK, entonces si ya no falta nada ya Vamonos... dijo amablemente Amanda  
  
--Por fin nos vamos de este mugriento callejón... dijo enojada Petunia  
  
Y así salieron, llegaron a Surrey para la hora de la cena, Lily seguía muy triste por lo que le había dicho Snape, pero no podía entender como James pudo haberla abrazado así, el no tenia por que.  
  
--En realidad a James le valia que Snape me haya llamado sangre sucia, el solo quería una razón para pelearse con Severus, y después si muy lindo no, pues yo a ese no le creo ni media palabra de lo que dice. Engreído... Pensó Lily mientras se ponía su pijama.  
  
******************************************  
  
Avances del sig. Capitulo: Los 4 amigos se enseñan todas las bromas que se compraron para este año, sorprendidos de que por alguna extraña manera, hicieron que una de las bromas explotara dejandolos apestosos y con tinta verde por todo el cuerpo. Perdieron al grupo y no pueden llegar al castillo, descubran como llegaran... 


	2. De vuelta al castillo

De regreso a Hogwarts...  
  
--Sirius Black! Despierta ahora mismo!  
  
--¡VOY!... contesto Sirius sin ganas  
  
--Que no ves que todavía tenemos que pasar por Narcisa y Bellatrix?  
  
--Por que tenemos que pasar por esas...  
  
--Por que son tus primas... Ahora baja ya tu baúl o veraz lo que realmente es malo...  
  
La señora Black era una persona realmente fría, era cruel con Sirius por no haber estado en Slytherin como sus demás familiares, a Sirius eso no le importaba, el se sentía feliz por estar en Gryffindor... sinceramente no quería ser como sus papas...  
  
Ya cuando habían pasado por Narcisa y Bellatrix, se disponían a ir a la estación de King's Cross... Donde Sirius encontró rápidamente a sus amigos.  
  
--JAMES!... grito aliviado Sirius...  
  
--Hola Sirius, como estuvieron las vacaciones...  
  
--De locura amigo, espero no volverme a topar a mis primas en todo el curso...  
  
--De que hablan? Había llegado un muchacho de baja estatura, con una nariz puntiaguda, gordito y unos ojos miel muy pequeños...  
  
--Hola Peter! Dijeron los 2 al unísono.  
  
--Por fin encuentro a alguien... Snape y Malfoy me estaban echando maldiciones y nadie me ayudaba...  
  
--Vamos Peter, cualquiera puede vencer a Snape y Malfoy, donde dejaste tu varita?... preguntó James  
  
--Ese es el problema, no recuerdo en donde la puse, y tal vez hasta la deje en mi casa, por eso estaba buscando en mi baúl haber si de casualidad estaba ahí, pero pues Malfoy me vio y me empezó a lanzar de maldiciones...  
  
--No te preocupes Peter, esos 2 ya nos la pagaran... dijo muy confiado Sirius  
  
--Gracias amigos... y Peter se sonrojo (n/a: ok yo ODIO a Peter, pero pues no lo puedo pasar por alto, si me entienden, es un merodeador y todavía es amigo de mi amado Sirius, tengo que darle una descripción decente y parte en esta historia...)  
  
--Para que estamos los amigos Peter? Contesto Sirius abrazándolo con un brazo y con el otro a James...  
  
--Huy... por fin los encuentro... mi mamá me anda persiguiendo, quiere que le escriba no se cuantas cosas... dijo apresurado Remus  
  
--Y eso? Preguntó James  
  
--Es que es el primer año de mi hermana en Hogwarts, y pues quiere que la ande cuidando, pero pues no, yo me cuide solo el año pasado, y ahora le toca a ella...  
  
--Entonces vamonos al tren para que tu mamá no te encuentre, aparte tengo que enseñares unas cosas que compre...dijo Sirius con una mirada maliciosa...  
  
--Bueno que esperan, Vamonos... apresuro Remus  
  
BUMMM BUMMM... el tren estaba por salir y los 4 chicos no habían metido aun sus baúles...  
  
--Rápido... dijo Peter  
  
Lograron subir al tren justo a tiempo.  
  
--Bueno, vamos a buscar algún compartimiento... Dijo James  
  
--Ok, y sirve que les enseño lo que compre!... dijo animado Sirius...  
  
Encontraron un compartimiento vació y los 4 se sentaron...  
  
--Sirius, ya enséñanos que me tienes comiendo ansias...  
  
--Bueno va. Ahora si que nos vamos a divertir... Dijo picaramente Sirius...  
  
Sirius abrió su baúl y saco una bolsita de terciopelo negro...  
  
--GotJetBall (n/a: Esta es una invención mía, tenia que ser algo diferente no creen?)  
  
--Y exactamente para que sirven? Pregunto James... Bueno realimente no parecen muy interesantes Sirius...  
  
--¡QUE! Claro que son interesantes... es algo maravilloso. Les mostrare como funcionan...  
  
--Si el ambiente es muy frió, muy caliente, muy húmedo, muy seco, o cualquier extremidad, explotan y también explotan si se caen y cuando explotan, sale una tinta de color verde fosforescente que se mueve por todo el cuerpo, y a veces forma algunas palabras o cosas así.  
  
--Ahh pues no están tan mal. A decir verdad si me gusta la idea... Dijo convencido James  
  
--Ahora James tus que trajiste. Dijo Sirius  
  
--Pues no es nada del otro mundo...  
  
--Dinos, exclamo Remus...  
  
--Pues verán, traje unas varitas de goma, que sueltan cosas en lugar de conjuros, solo hay que esconder las varitas verdaderas y poner en su lugar esas... También traje unos dulces que te cambian el pelo de color, y si tienes suerte hay uno que otro que te cambia también de color los dientes por varias semanas...  
  
--Pues esta bien... Para ponerlos en la sala común, solo no hay que probarlos...  
  
--Pues si.  
  
--Remus...  
  
--Hay yo solo traje lo indispensable, ya saben, bengalas del doctor filbuster y bombas fétidas. Pero no se asusten, traje varias cajas...  
  
--Ahhh... James y Sirius suspiraron de alegría, pensaron que se le iba a olvidar.  
  
De repente las 3 miradas se posaron en Peter.  
  
--Y tu Peter que trajiste?  
  
--Emm... Yo...  
  
--Si tu!  
  
--Pues traje grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate y dulces de calabaza... pero traje mucho por si acaso a james le da depresión y le da por comer....  
  
--Jajajajajajaja...todos iban riendo...  
  
--Peter no es gracioso, aparte a mi no me da depresión...  
  
Iban llegando a la estación de Hogsmead, se estaban poniendo las túnicas del colegio, iban algo apretados, el tren se detuvo bruscamente, los baúles y todas las cosas que tenían fuera salieron volando por el compartimiento, entre ellas las GotJetBalls. Se vio en cámara lenta como iban cayendo, los 4 empezaron a correr por todo el compartimiento rescatándolas, pero una se les escapo, y...  
  
PUM!!!...  
  
Un liquido color verde fosforescente salio en todas direcciones del compartimiento, todos tenían todo el cuerpo verde, aparte eso no era lo peor, una espesa capa de humo que apestaba y no dejaba ver también salio junto con la tinta.  
  
--Sirius no nos dijiste que también salía esta cosa... dijo enojado James  
  
--Esto apesta a diablos... dijo Peter tapándose la nariz  
  
--Si emm... puede suceder... dijo Sirius.  
  
--Bueno tratemos de salir que no podré aguantar ese olor mas tiempo... dijo Remus, su cara se veía verde y no por la tinta, si no por que se había mareado por el olor...  
  
--Ohh no!  
  
--Que pasa Sirius?  
  
--La puerta... esta atascada...  
  
--Ohh apártate... dijo Remus... ALOHOMORA...  
  
Pero la puerta no se abrió, no estaba cerrada, estaba atascada por algo...  
  
Después de muchos empujones violentos la lograron abrir, más bien, la tumbaron...  
  
--Bueno saquemos todo antes de que nos dejen... dijo Sirius esperanzado  
  
--Sirius...  
  
--Que pasa James...  
  
--Creo que ya nos dejaron...  
  
--Que! Exclamaron los 3 al ver a James pegado a la ventanilla.  
  
--Si, no hay nadie...  
  
--Como saldremos de aquí? Pregunto asustado Peter  
  
--Peter no seas estupido, ya estamos afuera...  
  
--Si ya lo se... y Peter se puso rojo por su comentario.  
  
--El problema va a ser llegar al castillo... Dijo James  
  
--Ni loco voy a pasar por el lago... yo no vuelvo con ese calamar... dijo asustado Peter....  
  
--Eso es Pete. Cruzaremos por el lago, pero sin hacer ruido para no despertar al calamar...  
  
--NO! Grito Peter  
  
--Es mi único plan... a menos de que ustedes tengan uno mejor eso haremos... dijo James...  
  
--No te portes tan autoritario James... yo si lo cruzo y hasta nadando...dijo valientemente Sirius  
  
--Quiero ver que lo intentes... Dijo sarcásticamente Remus  
  
Y asi los amigos empezaron a discutir de cómo iban a llegar al castillo, era una tarea difícil, a lo lejos se vaina las barcas de los alumnos de primero que se iban acercando al castillo, James y Sirius empezaron a gritarle a Hagrid para que los viera y fuera por ellos, pero no los escuchaba.  
  
--Ok James... tu puedes... Piensa... se decia James a si mismo.  
  
--Amigos... que es eso?  
  
--Que viste Remus?  
  
--Pues es como el...  
  
**************************************  
  
Avances del sig. Capitulo: James esta decidido a entrar al equipo de Quiditch, hay alguien que tambien esta interesado/a en entrar al equipo, seran compañeros o rivales? Querran el mismo puesto o diferente. Este se dara cuenta que tambien las niñas pueden ser buenas amigas en las buenas y en las malas. Descubran la sorpresa que James trajo para que sus amigos la vean. 


	3. Regreso a Clases

Ok, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas y todos sus reviews, me siguen inspirando a escribir y este capitulo esta dedicado a TI, si a ti que estas leyendo esto en este momento. Gracias por todo.  
  
PD: si no han leido el otro libro, se llama Merodeadores 1, primer año, lo pueden encontrar en mi ID, el numero es 415064 por si les interesa. Besos Ilse Black.  
El banquete de inicio de año  
  
--Que tienes Severus?  
  
--Nada Lucius, solo que no he visto a Potter y a su grupito de estupidos...  
  
--Tal vez ya los expulsaron... dijo esperanzado Malfoy  
  
--No lo creo, acuérdate que vimos a la rata (n/a: todavía no era animago OK) de Peter en el tren...  
  
--Si, pero Petegrew era el mas estupido de los 4, creo que a los otros 3 si los expulsaron  
  
--Y por que no esta Petegrew tampoco en el comedor?  
  
--Mira por mí que no aparezcan Severus...  
  
--Ojala...  
  
En eso, un olor a algo podrido inundo el comedor... se habían abierto las puertas del gran comedor, 4 figuras se encontraba, pero sus rostros no se les veían, era como una especie de fantasma pero color verde...  
  
--POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETEGREW!!! Donde demonios habían estado... Hagrid los ha estado buscando en todos lados, desde la estación hasta la estacion de Hogsmead...  
  
--Pero profesora....  
  
--Silencio Potter... La profesora McGonagall estaba realmente enojada, su voz se oia por todo el comedor, y los 4 muchachos, aunque verdes, se veían sonrojados...  
  
No solo tenían la pintura de la GotJetBall, si no que también iban mojados por haber estado en el lago, y llenos de algas...  
  
--Nos dejaron los botes profesora...  
  
--Si serás tonto Petegrew... solo los de 1er año van en bote!  
  
--Ahh pues entonces...  
  
--los 4 van a tener 1 semana de detención conmigo!  
  
Los 4 amigos se fueron resignados a la mesa de Gryffindor, no era posible, no habían pasado ni 1 hora en el castillo y ya estaban en detención...  
  
--Hola hermano... Puaj... Realmente apestas...  
  
--Lucy... No tengo ganas de oír tu voz...  
  
Lucy era la hermanita de Remus, ella ya había sido sorteada para Ravenclaw, cosa que a Remus le dio mucho gusto... no tendría que soportarla de tiempo completo, pero tampoco le había tocado en una mala casa, como podía ser Slytherin...  
  
--Bueno hay tu, total de que tu te lo pierdes...  
  
--Si, si, vete...  
  
Y Lucy se fue toda resignada...  
  
--Por que tratas así a tu hermana?  
  
--Hay James... es insoportable...  
  
--Se ve que es linda...  
  
--Ea... Sirius, te gusto la hermana de Remus...  
  
--Cállate James, a lo que yo me refería era que ella se veía que era una niña muy agradable...  
  
--Esperen a que lleguemos al cuarto, hay algo que todavía no les enseño, esta genial...  
  
--Que es James?  
  
--No pues no les voy a decir ahorita, no voy a arruinar la sorpresa...  
  
--Es algo para hacer bromas...  
  
--No te voy a decir Sirius...  
  
Sirius paso toda la cena tratando de convencer a James de que le dijera cual era la sorpresa... pero no consiguió nada, solo que James lo ignorara.  
  
--Potter!...  
  
James volteo a ver quien había sido la que le había gritado...  
  
--Hola Natalie...Dijo sonrojado James...  
  
--Dicen que llegaron por el lago, que fue exactamente lo que hicieron?  
  
--Bueno este... em... es una larga historia...  
  
--Vamos cuéntame y yo te cuento algo muy interesante...  
  
--mmm...OK, nos quedamos atorados adentro del compartimiento, la puerta estaba atascada, entonces la tuvimos que romper, y cuando salimos ya no había nadie afuera, entonces tuvimos que irnos por el lago nadando... que te parece... Apoco no somos muy valientes...  
  
--Mmmm... Pues como tú digas... contesto Natalie no muy convencida de que James y sus amigos fueran valientes.  
  
--Ahora dime tú...  
  
--Mmmm... No se... tu historia no fue muy interesante que digamos...  
  
--Vamos Natalie, lo prometiste, y ya me dejaste con las ganas...  
  
--Bueno entonces acompáñame a la sala común...  
  
--Que no me lo puedes decir aquí, estoy cenando...  
  
--Bueno entonces luego nos vemos...  
  
--No... Natalie esperare... Si voy contigo...  
  
Llegando al retrato de la dama gorda...  
  
--Te sabes la contraseña? Pregunto James  
  
--Claro, se la pedí a uno de los prefectos antes de ir contigo... Quiditch (n/a: sorry fue lo único que se me ocurrió)  
  
El retrato se abrió y los dejo pasar, Natalie fue a su cuarto y trajo consigo un paquete alargado y algo delgado...  
  
--NO! Wow... también vas a entrar...  
  
--Si, me gaste todo mi dinero por que mis papas no me la quisieron comprar... pero al fin la tengo... aparte mi hermano me ayudo un poco...  
  
--Y que modelo es?  
  
--Es una CleansWeep VI  
  
--Genial... yo también me compre una...  
  
--Y de que piensas jugar?...  
  
--Pues de buscador... de que mas?... y tu?  
  
--A mi me gustaría ser cazadora...  
  
--Pues si, estaría genial que entráramos los 2...  
  
--Si!...  
  
--Por que tanto alboroto...  
  
--Hola Sirius...  
  
--Hola Natalie...  
  
Sirius ya no odiaba a Natalie, por alguna extraña razón, dejo a un lado su odio, hasta se portaba lindo con ella...  
  
--Y...em... que estaban haciendo...  
  
--Es que Natalie y yo vamos a entrar al equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor...  
  
--Ohhh... Genial...Dijo Sirius, no pues espero que entren al equipo, seria genial...  
  
En ese momento entraron todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor y la sala común se lleno de gritos...  
  
--Hola Natalie... no te vi en el tren...  
  
--Remus!, perdón es que estuve con mis amigas y yo tampoco te vi...  
  
--Recibiste mi ultima carta?...  
  
--Mmm no...  
  
--Mmm que raro...  
  
Remus y Natalie se habían hecho muy amigos en las vacaciones... el papá de Remus trabajaba en el ministerio, al igual que la mamá de Natalie, así que se habían visto en las vacaciones y se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, casi todos los días se escribían...  
  
--Bueno, estoy algo cansada, y supongo que ustedes también, aparte se tienen que ir a dar los 4 un buen baño para que se les quite la peste a mariscos. Buenas Noches  
  
--Muy buenas noches Natalie... dijo animado Sirius...  
  
Todos le echaron esas miraditas que matan...  
  
--Que!? Solo trato de ser amable...  
  
--Buenas noches Natalie... Dijo Remus Pero Natalie ya había desaparecido por la puerta de la habitación de las niñas...  
  
De cuando aca a Sirius le importaba ser amable, y menos con Natalie, la habia odiado desde el primer dia de clases del año pasado por burlarse de el... Natalie no lo odiaba, pero no comprendia su extraño comportamiento...  
  
**************************************  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pero les prometo que los siguientes capitulos seran mejores que este. Besos Ilse Black  
  
Avances del sig. Capitulo: Las pruebas de Quiditch se acercan, quien sera el proximo buscador de Gryffindor, se quedara James con el puesto o no? Que se tramara Sirius con eso de "ser amable"...  
  
**POR FIN MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA** 


	4. Y que demonios es el Quiditch?

Pruebas de Quiditch  
  
James se desperto muy temprano esa mañana, no sabia que iba a hacer... pensaba en despertar a sus amigos bruscamente y reirse un rato de las caras que pondrian, pero de repente recordo lo de la noche pasada... como pudo haberse olvidado de las pruebas para el equipo de Quiditch? Tomo su nueva CleansWepp VI, se puso su ropa normal, y salio de la habitación... su pelo seguia verde por las GotJetBalls pero ya no tanto como la noche anterior, se le iba quitando el color. El llegar a la sala comun se encontro a Natalie, ella volteo a ver quien habia bajado y vio que era James, se sonrojo ligermante, después de todo, James era muy guapo, y ella no podia ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba.  
  
--Buenos dias Spellman...  
  
--Buenos dias Potter... a ella no le gustaba que la llamara Spellman, y por eso le contesto con frialdad a la que James noto y luego cambio rapidamente de tema.  
  
--Y estas lista?  
  
--James... Yo siempre estoy lista...  
  
--Si, claro...  
  
--Bueno ya...  
  
--OK, y hace cuanto te despertaste?  
  
--No mas de 1 hora... estaba... em... algo nerviosa...  
  
--Si, te entiendo, yo tambien...  
  
--Oye me muero de habre, vamos a desayunar no?  
  
--Buena idea, necesito comer... yo tambien me muero de hambre...  
  
--James anoche te devoraste hasta la mesa...  
  
--Jajaja, respondio sarcásticamente James...  
  
Iban caminando alegremente cuando se toparon con 2 desagradables figuras... Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape...  
  
--Potter... pense que tenias mejor gusto para elegir a tus novias... dijo friamente Lucius...  
  
--Callate Malfoy, Natalie no es mi novia!  
  
Lucius se equibocaba, Natalie no era fea, lo unico era que era poco femenina... preferia andar con pantalones holgados y playeras comunes que con todo ajustado...  
  
--Vamonos James...  
  
--Me las vas a pagar Malfoy... dijo James mientras Natalie lo arrastraba por los corredores.  
  
Llegando al gran comedor James se sirvió mucho de todo, pero ella no probo bocado, su increíble sentido del humor se había extinguido, no hablaba, tenia la mirada perdida, y en sus ojos se notaban unas lagrimas resistiéndose a salir. No le iba a dar a Malfoy el gusto de verla llorar...  
  
--Natalie? Éstas bien? Necesitas comer, necesitas tener fuerzas para la prueba... vamos come algo  
  
--No tengo hambre James...  
  
--En la sala común me dijiste que tenias mucha hambre, y no te vas a parar hasta que no comas algo...  
  
Natalie sonrió, James podía ser tan lindo cuando se lo proponía... Pero aun así se negó a comer...  
  
--James! Donde has estado?... Sirius acababa de llegar al gran comedor, se sento a lado derecho de James, del otro lado estaba sentada Natalie... James le conto en voz baja lo que Malfoy habia dicho y el por que Natalie no queria comer... Sirius estaba tratando de hacerla comer, pero lo unico que logro fue que las lagrimas que ella estaba reteniendo salieran...  
  
--Hola muchachos... Remus se les habia unido... se sento a lado de Natalie, ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver...  
  
--Natalie? Por que lloras? Que te hicieron estos mensos?  
  
Ella solo nego con su cabeza en lo que se secaba las lagrimas.  
  
--Los voy a golpear a los 2, que le hicieron?... dijo Remus dirigiendose a Sirius y a James...  
  
El hacia como que los golpeaba, Natalie sonrio ligeramente, Remus se volteo a ella y le dijo que el la iba aproteger de quien fuera, ella le conto sobre Malfoy, los puños de Remus se cerraron de furia, como se atrevio a decirle eso... mientras el pensaba en una forma de cómo vengar a su amiga, la hacia reir y le pedia que comiera, y empezo a comer, tanto o mas que James...  
  
Eran las 10: AM, James se tenia que ir a las pruebas de Quiditch...  
  
Cuando el llego, vio que no era el unico que iba a participar, se encontraban facil 40 niños y niñas de 2 curso hasta 7mo... entre ellos vio a Natalie, con su pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo alta.  
  
Habia lugar para 1 cazador, 1 buscador y 1 golpeador...  
  
--Por favor, los que esten interesados en el puesto de buscador por favor síganme...  
  
--Suerte!... le susurro Natalie a James antes de que el siguiera al capitan de Gryffindor  
  
--Guardianes... Síganme  
  
--Cazadores... por aquí... Natalie siguió a una chica de cabello rubio muy delgada de 4to año.  
  
--Muy bien... supongo que muchos de ustedes no me conocen... asi que me presento... Me llamo David Mc.Cawley y soy el capitan del equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor... conmigo van a tomar la pruba qde quien va a ser el buscador del equipo... Pues bien suerte a todos... hagan una linea y van a ir pasando conforme yo les diga.  
  
James se formo en medio de la fila, aunque habia tratado de sacar un buen lugar mas adelante, los otros niños eran muy grandes para el, y lo mandaron en medio...  
  
David era un muchacho alto, muy fornido, de piel bronceada, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, y un cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, era muy bien parecido, y tenia fama de rompecorazones, el iba a 6to curso, y tenia su propio club de fans de todo el colegio.  
  
Después de una hora de estar parado, llegò el turno de James... la prueba consistia en pasar por en medio de los aros de gol mientras persigues a la snitch, esta estaba programada para hacer eso, y atraparla en el menos tiempo posible.  
  
--¿Preparado? Pregunto David  
  
James se limito a afirmar con la cabeza, estaba algo nervioso...  
  
David dejo ir a la snitch... esta salio disparada hacia los aros de gol, James la siguió a toda prisa, paso por en medio de un aro de gol, estaba a punto de atraparla, ya casi lo lograba... de repente sintio en sus dedos algo una pequeña bola fria que trataba de escapar de la mano de James, este cerro la mano y sono el silbato, James bajo a lado de David, le entrego la Snitch, ahora solo faltaba ver el resultado final...  
  
--Como estuvo la prueba? Remus había llegado a ver a sus 2 amigos...  
  
Natalie ya se les habia unido...  
  
--Pues algo agotadora, dijo cansado James, pero pues creo que hize un buen tiempo... y a ti Natalie...  
  
--Pues espero que bien, anote 2 de 3 goles.  
  
--Y eso es bueno? Pregunto Remus, que no sabia nada de pruebas...  
  
--Pues si. Creo...  
  
--Genial, entonces que les parece si vamos por los demas y vamos a comer... me muero de hambre...  
  
--James... tu siempre tienes hambre... dijo sonriente Natalie.  
  
James y Remus fueron por Sirius y Peter, Natalie les dijo que iba a ir con Carol para decirle como le había ido, que se veían luego, y así la niña se alejo de ellos subiendo las escaleras de mármol, doblo a la esquina derecha y desapareció...  
  
--James, Remus... donde habian estado?  
  
--Pues en las pruebas tonto... dijo James riendose  
  
--No sabia que Remus tambien habia participado...  
  
--Hay Sirius si seras, yo solo fui a buscar a James mientras tu ligabas con mi hermanita!  
  
--Emm.. Perdoname Remus, pero yo no estaba ligando con tu hermanita(n/a: desde siempre tan ligador, hay no es posible, pero no importa, aun asi lo amo, jaja), ella solo me pregunto si em.... este... yo... este.. que si yo.. te habia visto... si eso, que si te habia visto.  
  
--Ahhh... bueno, yo pensé que estabas ligando con ella... dijo Remus. Pero en realidad no le creia nada a Sirius...  
  
--Les parece si vamos a comer? Pregunto Peter.  
  
Eran las 6 de la tarde, el gran comedor estaba vacio, no habia comida en ninguna de las mesas...  
  
--Que vamos a hacer... yo me muero de hambre... dijo preocupado James...  
  
--Vamos a buscar la cocina, debe de estar en alguna parte... dijo Sirius.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Avances del sig. Capitulo.: Los 4 amigos reciben por primera vez el nombre de los merodeadores, descubren algo que los ayudara mucho en el futuro, sobre todo en esos dias cuanto lo que necesitas es un buen chocolate caliente, ahí descubren todo un paraíso a sus ordenes. Sirius le juega una broma pesada a Lily como respondera esta?...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sin mas que decirles, se despiede: Ilse Black 


	5. Explorando el castillo

Explorando el castillo  
  
--Sirius son las 11 de la noche... pudimos haber ido a cenar, pero no, tu querias encontrar la cocina... vamos a ver si todavía queda algo...  
  
--De ninguna manera Remus, tenemos que encontrar esa cocina HOY!  
  
--Que hacen 4 Gryffindors a esta hora de la noche merodeando por el castillo?, el profesor Keenel, el nuevo profesor de pociones, era un señor alto, extremadamente delgado, con un rostro muy palido, grandes ojeras, ojos muy negros, cabello gris, y unas manos muy huesudas... Odiaba a todos los que no fueran de Slytjerin. (n/a: De aquí se me ocurre que podrian haber sacado el nombre de los merodeadores...)  
  
--Este... em... nada profesor... solo ibamos a la sala comun... dijo Remus tratando de sonar convencido.  
  
--Bueno pues vallanse antes que me apetesca bajarles puntos...  
  
--Estuvo cerca Remus, gracias...  
  
--Si, ni modo Sirius... mañana seguiremos buscando si todavía te interesa...  
  
--Claro que me interesa James...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Sirius los levanto muy temprano --Vamos rapidisimo a desayunar y para que nos de tiempo de buscar la cocina antes de entrar a las clases...  
  
--Sirius no empieces, son las 5 de la mañana... dijo bostezando James...  
  
--Ok James, si no quieres no vengas, todos los demas siganme... pero ninguno ni siquiera intento levantarse de la cama...  
  
--Valientes amigos... dijo refunfuñando Sirius...  
  
--Vamos sirius, iremos después de las clases, dijo animadamente Peter.  
  
--Bueno en ese caso...  
  
Sirius se avento a su cama, se volvio a tapar, y en menos de 1 minutos ya se habia vuelto a dormir.  
  
--Sirius...  
  
--Dejenme.... dormir... dijo Sirius en un tono muy pegajoso.  
  
--Sirius vamos a llegar tarde a las clases... dijo Remus  
  
--5 minutitos...  
  
--Si no te despiertas no vamos a poder buscar de nuevo la cocina... dijo apresurado James  
  
James habia dicho la palabra magica, en ese momento Sirius se levanto de un brinco, que llego a dar hasta el final de su cama, se puso muy rapido su tunica del colegio y salio apresuradísimo por el retrato de la dama gorda.  
  
--Sirius esperanos... dijeron los 3  
  
--Vamos a llegar tarde a transformaciones...  
  
--Vamos detrás de ti...Dijo James  
  
--Po...podemos pasar...Profesora...  
  
--Si, adelante muchachos, tomen asiento...  
  
--Gracias...  
  
--Bueno, ahora vamos a transformar animales en copas de vino (n/a: alguien recuerda alguna transformación que venga en los libros?, si la saben, por favor díganme si? Gracias)  
  
--James.. James...  
  
--Que pasa Sirius...  
  
--En los corredores de las mazmorras...  
  
--Que hay ahì?  
  
--Es el unico lugar donde no hemos buscado...  
  
--No hemos buscado que?  
  
--La cocina del colegio... que otra cosa estamos buscando?  
  
--OK, terminando la clase de pociones de acuerdo?  
  
--Potter, Black...  
  
--Si profesora...  
  
--Me pueden decir que estaba diciendo acerca de cómo convertir animales en copas de vino.  
  
--Este... no sabemos profesora...  
  
--Bueno, tienen una oportunidad, si lo hacen bien, les dare a cada uno 20 puntos...si no, se los bajare. bien es uno, dos, tre, veravèrto...  
  
--una, dos, tres, veravèrto...  
  
--Muy bien hecho, 40 puntos para Gryffindor...  
  
--YUJU! Gritaron los 2. No solo eran muy buenos en transformaciones, si no que tambien sus varitas estaban diseñadas para las transformaciones, y ellos nunca ponian atención a la clase y siempre les iba bien.  
  
RIIIIN RIIIIN...  
  
La campana de fin de clases habia sonado, a pesar de que Sirius queria ir a ver si la cocina estaba en las mazmorras, James, Remus y peter lo llevaron arrastrando al gran comedor, no habian comido nada en 1 dia completo y tenian mucha hambre.  
  
Después de comer por lo menos la mitad de lo que habia en su mesa, decidieron ir al lago a descansar un poco para después volver a buscar las cocinas...  
  
En el lago...  
  
--Muchachos, como que ya descansamos bastante no creen... dijo Sirius  
  
--Si, me parece que deberiamos volver a buscar eso... Dijo James  
  
--Entonces en marcha... contesto Sirius.  
  
Después de caminar 5 minutos...  
  
--Sirius... tienes alguna otra idea de donde puede estar? Pregunto James  
  
--No hemos buscado en las mazmorras... contesto Sirius...  
  
--Bien, entonces vallamos a las mazmorras, dijo animado Remus.  
  
Recorrieron todas y cada una de las mazmorras, dieron con la sala comun de Slytherin, claro que no entraron, por que Malfoy estaba casi cuidando el area..., siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un corredor sin sin salida, lo unico que habia, era un cuadro con un retrato de frutas, estaba todo polvoriento... apenas y se distinguian las frutas...  
  
--Que se supone que es eso? Pregunto Remus, no se distinguia bien nada...  
  
--Que haces Peter... pregunto James  
  
--Pues estoy buscando mi pañuelo, lo meti en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, pero ahora no lo encuentro...  
  
--Y exactamente para que lo quieres? Volvio a preguntar James...  
  
--Aquí esta... Pues para esto James... Peter acerco el pañuelo al cuadro del final del corredor y empezo a limpiarlo, lo limpiaba suavemente y en una de esas pasa el dedo por la pera, esta empezo a reirse y abrio una puerta secreta, los 4 amigos echaron un vistazo y mas de 100 o 200 elfos domesticos empezaron a hacerles reverencias y ofrecerles comida y bebida, postres, dulces y cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
--Genial... dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.  
  
Después de una hora de estar siendo alabados por los elfos y ofreciendoles de comer y beber, se dirigieron a la sala comun, estaban frente al retrato de la dama gorda...  
  
--Emm.. muchachos, ahortia regreso...  
  
--A donde vas James? Pregunto Sirius  
  
--No me tardo... grito James mientras salia corriendo.  
  
Los otros 3 entraron. La sala comun estaba vacia, a excepcion de Lily Evans, que al verlos, se disponia a abandonar la sala comun para no ser victima de sus bromas.  
  
Ella estaba guardando apresuradamente sus cosas, iba a tomar el libro de transformaciones nivel 2 cuando Sirius puso la mano fuertemente para evitar que ella lo tomara y que no se fuera.  
  
--Dame el libro Black  
  
--Por que te vas tan pronto Evans?  
  
--Por que de repente la sala comun empezo a apestar...  
  
--Ahhh ha de ser Peter que no alcanzó a bañarse hoy en la mañana...  
  
--No, mas bien creo que eres tu!  
  
--Yo?! Por favor Evans como voy a ser yo? Es ilógico...  
  
--Sirius mejor ya dejala en paz...  
  
--Remus, yo estoy tratando de hacerme amigo de Evans...  
  
--Black dejame ya!  
  
--Mira, para que veas que yo solo quiero ser tu amigo te ofresco unos dulces... Sirius tomo unos de los dulces que James habia traido.  
  
--Que les pusiste Black? Dijo Lily defensivamente, no sabia si seria buena idea o no  
  
--Lily, era la primera vez en 2 años que la llamaba por su nombre, te juro que yo no les puse nada. Dijo Sirius poniendo una cara seria, a la que lily creyó  
  
--Bueno si es asi... dijo ella mas convencida, Gracias Sirius... Lily tomo 1 dulce, no era mas grande que un sickle, era de color rosa, y muy sabroso por cierto. Sirius no pudo mas y comenzo a explotar en risas, no pudo controlarse, al ver el pelo de Lily que estaba cambiando de color a azul, y de azul a verde, de verde a rojo.  
  
--Que hiciste BLACK!  
  
--Sirius le acerco un espejo a Lily, ella no solo vio su pelo que cambiaba de color, si no que tambien sus dientes tenian un color muy extraño.  
  
PLAF!  
  
La chica se pego una buena cachetada a Sirius, este aunque le dolia, sabia que se la merecia, pero aun asi no dejaba de reirse.  
  
--Eres de lo peor Black!  
  
--Que pasa aquí? En ese momento habia llegado James, el solo vio a Lily e hizo lo mismo que Sirius, empezo a reirse lo mas fuerte que podia. Ella le caia demaciado bien a James, pero pensaba que tenia muy poco sentido del humor.  
  
--Callense! Callense los 2! Lily se fue corriendo al cuarto de las chicas, solo escucharon su llanto en lo que subia corriendo las escaleras lo mas rapido que podia  
  
--Le diste uno de esos dulces? Pregunto James  
  
--Si, le dije que yo no le habia hecho nada, pero no me pregunto si tu le habias hecho algo a los dulces...  
  
--Haber si no los acusa con McGonagall, Remus habia presenciado todo pero no habia hecho nada para evitarlo.  
  
Pero el solo hecho de recordar el pelo y los dientes de Lily, los hacia volcarser de la risa.  
  
--Bueno, ya es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos a dormir... Sirius, Remus, Peter? Vienen.  
  
--Si, vamos James, contesto Remus.  
  
En el cuarto. Todos se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron a la cama, no tardaron mucho en dormirse, todos menos James, el se quedo en su cama leyendo un libro muy grande y sumamente pesado. Se llamaba "Transoformaciones Complejas y sus metodos de realizacion" Este leia el libro con mucho interes, de repente se detuvo en una frase. Esta decia: "Para poder uno transformarse en animago, se requiere de muchisima concentración en lo que esta haciendo, no solo es el querer uno convertirse en cierto animal, tampoco puede uno escoger el animal el cual se va a tranformar, este se decide por medio de las caracteristicas de la persona y para lo que valla a ser usada la transformación, el animal siempre sera el mismo, una vez que se haya transformado por primera vez, no podra uno cambiar ese patron. La transformación en un brujo animago es sumamente complicada, y requiere de mucho trabajo, tal vez de años de practica antes de poder transformarse correctamente. Una vez que se halla hecho la transformación correctamente, tendra que escribirle al ministerio de magia dando las caracteristicas del animal al que se convierte usted para poder usar la transformación legalmente."  
  
--Para poder ayudar pronto a Remus tendremos que empezar a practicar ya.  
  
***************************************  
  
Avances del sig. Capitulo: Que extraña razon hace que Lily Evans defienda a James Potter de Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, acaso ella se habra dado cuenta de lo guapo que es y empezara a gustarle? James no habia pensado que el Quiditch podia ser tan agotador, pero aun asi, no se hecho para atrás. Se convertira en el mejor buscador del mundo?... 


	6. Primera Practica

Jelous!.... Bueno primero que nada perdónenme por tardarme tanto en este capitulo, los que me conocen, saben que generalmente escribo un capitulo y al dia, a los 2 dias, ya esta el sig. Capitulo, y en este si me tarde demasiado, pero he tenido muchas cosas importantes que hacer (no toy diciendo que esto no sea importante) pero weno, espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews.  
  
Primera Práctica  
  
Al día siguiente, James fue el ultimo en levantarse, todos ya estaban en el gran comedor, cuando James llego se topo con las ultimas personas con las que le hubiera gustado toparse; Snape, seguido por Lucius y sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
--Cuatro ojos.... Te estoy llamando Cuatro ojos...  
  
--Snivelly, hoy no tengo ganas de jugar contigo.  
  
--Que lastima... Nosotros si Potter...  
  
--Esto no es contigo Malfoy.  
  
Antes de que James pudiera decir otra cosa Severus y Malfoy sacaron sus varitas.  
  
--Expelliarmus...  
  
Malfoy y Snape salieron volando, James no sabia que había pasado, volteo a ver que había sucedido y vio a Lily Evans con su varita de fuera. Ya se le habia quitado el color azul del pelo y de los dientes.  
  
--Gracias Evans...  
  
--No lo hice por ti Potter.  
  
--Entonces...  
  
--Pues me tenía que vengar de lo que me dijo Snape en el callejón Diagon.  
  
--De todas formas gracias.  
  
--Si, si, bueno ya déjame que me desesperas.  
  
James se fue a sentar con Sirius y los demás. Al parecer ellos habían visto todo lo que sucedió y no quisieron tocar el tema de Evans.  
  
--Potter!!! David Mc.Cawley le había gritado del otro lado de la mesa.  
  
--Que pasa David?  
  
--Hoy hay practica a las 4:pm, quiero que llegues puntual, te voy a presentar al resto del equipo.  
  
--Ahí estaré.  
  
--Quiero que le avises a Spellman.  
  
--Muy bien.  
  
Esa misma tarde...  
  
--Natalie... Donde haz estado, llevo buscándote toda la tarde.  
  
--Hay James no exageres. Que necesitas?  
  
--Hay práctica de Quiditch hoy.  
  
--A que hora?  
  
--Ahorita...  
  
--Me lo hubieras dicho antes....  
  
Y así los 2 salieron apresuradamente con sus escobas al campo de Quiditch.  
  
--Que paso con ustedes dos, por que llegan tan tarde?  
  
--Perdón David, solo no encontraba a Natalie.  
  
--OK, no hay problema, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.  
  
--OK.  
  
--Bueno estos son los miembros del equipo. Yo soy el capitán de Gryffindor, y juego como cazador del equipo. Bueno los cazadores somos: Alice Richardson, de 4to año. Yo, por supuesto, de 6to, y la nueva integrante. Natalie Spellman, de 2do.  
  
Natalie se sonrojo un poco, James no le quitaba la vista de encima, cosa que la ponía nerviosa.  
  
--Nuestro Guardián estrella, es Christopher Wood, el va en 4to. También tenemos 2 excelentes Golpeadores. Ellos son Richard Stevens y su hermanito Jack Stevens. Jack era el nuevo golpeador del equipo.  
  
Richard y Jack estaban juntos, eran igualitos, tenían el cabello castaño oscuro, todo revuelto como el de James, con unos ojos color verde agua puerca, y pecas por toda el área de la nariz. Lo único que los diferenciaba era la estatura. Richard era de 5to año y Jack tan solo de 3ro.  
  
--Y por ultimo, tenemos a un excelente buscador, bueno, yo le hice la prueba, y fue el mejor, jamás había visto a alguien volar así. Su nombre es James Potter, es de 2do año.  
  
--Espero que seas mejor buscador que alumno, me han dicho que te bajan 50 puntos diarios... dijo Alice.  
  
--No... em... no son tantos...  
  
--Bueno James... Bienvenido.  
  
--Gracias Alice...  
  
--Bueno, comencemos a practicar. Dijo David muy animado. Estoy seguro que este año, la copa también va a ser de Gryffindor.  
  
La práctica empezó lentamente, todos se estaban acostumbrando a sus nuevos compañeros de juego. Los que mas problemas tenían eran los hermanos Stevens, Richard no podía jugar bien con Jack, como buenos hermanos, se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, y no se ponían de acuerdo para donde lanzar las bludgers.  
  
James tenia mucha mejor suerte, había nacido para ser buscador, no tardaba nada en ver la snitch, y menos para atraparla, era como si la escoba fuera parte de su cuerpo y estuviera muy acostumbrado a usarla, volaba como si tuviera alas, y tomaba la snitch mas rápido de lo que cualquier persona pudiera.  
  
--Muy bien... todos a los vestidores... Grito David.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron ya en los vestidores, David empezó a hablarles.  
  
--El entrenamiento de hoy estuvo muy bien para ser el primero del año, vamos a tener practica todos los martes y jueves a las 4: pm, tenemos que ser los mejores OK.  
  
Hubo quejas de algunos por tanta práctica para la primera semana, pero David solo los ignoro.  
  
--También deben recordar que esto es un trabajo de equipo. Agrego viendo a los hermanos Stevens. Jack, Richard, no solo necesito que sean muy buenos golpeadores, lo que mas necesito es que ustedes dos se coordinen, y que trabajen como equipo, ahorita que los vi, no trabajaban como equipo, si no como rivales.  
  
Jack y Richard se voltearon a ver, y lentamente asintieron. Era difícil para ellos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a pelear como buenos hermanos.  
  
--Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Nos vemos el próximo martes, y espero que ahora no llegue nadie tarde, añadió viendo a Natalie y a James.  
  
****** --Nat!!!  
  
--Carol por aquí!  
  
--Como te fue?  
  
--Muy bien gracias...  
  
--Bueno Spellman... este... Nos vemos luego.  
  
--Bye James...  
  
--James?... Desde cuando llamas a Potter James?  
  
--Vamos Carol, es mi compañero de equipo, voy a tener que estar lidiando con Potter todos los martes y Jueves...  
  
--No pareces molesta por eso ehhh.  
  
--Ya no exageres.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Espero que halla sido de su agrado, como lo han notado, el club de fans de james Potter ya tiene a su primera integrante, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, si, es cierto, como ya lo habrán notado Natalie Spellman tomara una parte muy importante en los merodeadores. Así que dejen Reviews. Recuerden con un estuvo bien, pésimo, asqueroso, horrible, padrisimo, chidisimo, puede mejorar... lo que sea es bueno, yo me guió en los reviews para mejorar y seguir escribiendo.  
  
Avances del sig. Capitulo: Después de mucha practica, James tiene que demostrar sus habilidades en el campo, contra el maximo rival, Slytherin... 


	7. Demostracion en el campo

Los reyes del campo  
  
--James... James... JAMES POTTER DESPIERTA!!!  
  
--Que?!! Que pasa? Natalie?, por que tanto escándalo?  
  
--Me acabo de encontrar con David, me dice que tenemos que estar en los vestidores en 5 MINUTOS!  
  
--Y por que no me dijiste antes?  
  
--Por que no te levantabas... Pero bueno, te dejo para que te vistas (n/a: yo, la verdad no me hubiera ido...)  
  
--Si, pero me esperas ehhh  
  
--Si.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
--Ya perdón por la tardanza, dijo James y le dio a Natalie su mejor sonrisa, para que cualquier niña se desmayara.  
  
--Vamos galán, se nos hace tarde...  
  
--Si, estoy algo nervioso, es mi primer partido.  
  
--Relájate, mira, solo piensa que eres el mejor.  
  
--Como me pides eso? La verdad, no lo tengo que pensar, soy el mejor...  
  
--Hay bajale Jamesie...  
  
--Tú también deberías de saber que también eres la mejor, así Malfoy no se burlaría de ti tan seguido.  
  
James había puesto el dedo en la llaga, casualmente su primer partido, contra Slytherin, y Malfoy, era cazador del equipo de Slytherin, Natalie odiaba a Malfoy por que el siempre se burlaba de su ropa holgada, pero sobre todo por ser amiga de James y Sirius, los peores enemigos de Lucius...  
  
--Ahora la que se va a burlar de el voy a ser yo, vas a ver la paliza que le vamos a poner, va a salir llorando con su papa para que le compre una escoba mejor para que nos pueda ganar...  
  
--Eso Nat, así se habla, va a salir llorando...  
  
--JAMES, NATALIE, rápido que quiero que calentemos antes de empezar el partido.  
  
--OK David, y los 2 se pusieron a correr hacia el.  
  
Después de 1 hora de estar calentando, las tribunas se empezaron a llenar de gente, casi todas iban de color rojo, incluso había un letrero enorme en la tribuna de Gryffindor que decía, "SI SE PUEDE GRYFFINDOR" y en la tribuna de Ravenclaw, tenían otra manta con el escudo del león que decía "¡¡¡DEMAS DE GUAPOS JUEGAN BIEN!!!"  
  
Todos esos tipos de porras, animaban mucho a los Gryffindors, en especial a los jugadores de nuevo ingreso, ya que era su primer partido y estaban algo nerviosos... algo... demasiado nerviosos, en especial Jack Stevens, a pesar de ser mas grande que James, era sumamente nervioso y poco confiado, tenia la autoestima muy bajo, y cualquier error, era para ponerse a llorar, ya que si hacia algo mal, era poco probable que rectificara y corrigiera su error, al contrario, se cerraba y no hacia otra cosa mas que culparse...  
  
--Jack, tu tranquilo, siempre ganamos, y ahora es lo que vamos a hacer, los vamos a dejar en ridículo ok, recuerda lo bien que jugamos juntos, somos muy buena pareja y no quiero que dejemos de serlo por tus nervios, así que tranquilo y vamos a jugar como siempre lo hacemos vale?... le dijo animadamente Richard  
  
--Si Richard, vamos a ganar...  
  
--Así se habla hermanito.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
--James... necesito hablar contigo...  
  
--Si, dime David  
  
--No quiero presionarte, pero Slytherin es el rival mas competente, no estoy diciendo que los demás equipos sean fácil de vencer, pero Slytherin es especialmente difícil,. No quiero presionarte, pero necesito que cojas la snitch rapidísimo, no debemos de darles ningún punto de ventaja, me entendiste?  
  
--Si David, la snitch no durara ni 5 minutos en el juego...  
  
--Así se habla, ahora tu tranquilo, concéntrate y relájate, vas a ver que contigo la copa va a ser nuestra.  
  
Y así David se fue, se dirigió directamente a Natalie y a Alice, seguramente para darles ánimos. Después de hablar con ellas, se fue directamente con Christopher Wood, el puso cara de entendido, cerro sus puños fuertemente y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Sonó el silbato, los Gryffindors montaron en sus escobas y salieron volando hacia el campo, se sorprendieron al ver todas las pancartas que había, la mas vistosa era una con un león que se movía en señal de un rugido que decía "David Mc.Cawley, Dios de Hogwarts" Otras eran mas sencillas, sostenidas por los alumnos de Gryffindor de segundo año que decían "si se puede James!". Se sabía que David tenía su propio club de fans en Hogwarts, pero nadie sabio exactamente cuantas lo integraban... David era extremadamente popular y bien parecido.  
  
--Aquí salen los jugadores de Gryffindor, encabezados por su capitán David Mc.Cawley, cazador del equipo, detrás de el sale la bellísima y talentosa Alice Richardson, justo detrás Christopher Wood, que al parecer también pronto tendrá su gran numero de fans obsesionadas, dijo señalando con la cabeza un gran letrero que decía "te amamos Wood!!!" y ellas gritaban como locas y brincaban de emoción. Seguido de Wood salen los hermanos Stevens, con uno de sus nuevos integrantes Jack Stevens, detrás sale la nueva cazadora Natalie Spellman y el supuesto buscador estrella James Potter!... Los gritos de las tribunas eran inmensas ovacionas a los jugadores, en especial hacia James, que decían por ahí que era el mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido...  
  
--Vamos James!!!!!!!! Sirius Gritaba como loco, estaba muy emocionado por su amigo  
  
-- Y aquí vienen los Slytherins!!! Encabezados por su capitán, Alex Jonson, seguido por Bloom, Littlewood, Jehnna, Carter, Adams y Malfoy...  
  
--Madame Hooch lanza el balón, lo toma Mc.Cawley, lo lanza a Spellman, se lo lleva, va a tirar, pero Ahhh lo atrapa Carter, que lo lanza a Bloom, se lo pasa a Jonson, lo lanza a Littlewood, lo intercepta Alice Richardson, ohh no, es golpeada por una bludger de Jehnna, Alice va a caerse de su escoba, esta cayendo, Mc.Cawley se lanza en picada, y fiuf, por un pelo y no rescata a Alice, Littlewood tiene la Quaffle, va solo, pero se la quita Spellman, se dirige hacia los aros de gol de Slytherin, va sola, va sola... 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!.  
  
--Aun no se ve señal de la Snitch, Potter y Malfoy están muy atentos, no quitan la vista del campo.  
  
--Ohh Dios, al parecer Alice Richardson esta algo mal herida, a pesar de que David la rescato de la caída, esta muy lastimada y tendrá que abandonar el juego, la tensión es mucha, ahora Gryffindor perdió a uno de sus mejores jugadores y tendrá que jugar sin ella, la ventaja ahora es para Slytherin, la toma o la deja... Regresemos al juego.  
  
--Mc.Cawley tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Spellman, la devuelve a Mc.Cawley, la pasa a Spellman, se la quita Bloom, la suelta por una bludger mandada por el pequeño Jack, si, David la vuelve a tomar, va solo, y lanza.... 20 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR...  
  
--Adams la lanza a Jonson... DIOS LA SNITCH! Potter y Malfoy van en picada, van a chocar contra el suelo, Malfoy no puede controlar su escoba, logra subir antes de chocar, pero Potter sigue ahí, no pierde la snitch de vista, alarga la mano, esta a punto de tomarla y.... GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR GANA!!! 170/0 favor el equipo escarlata.  
  
Todos los jugadores de Gryffindor se lanzan al suelo, y abrazan a James, había sido la estrella del partido. Sirius y Remus habían salido corrieron a felicitar a su amigo, este no dejaba de brincar, aun tenia la snitch en su mano y la apretaba con fuerza, no creía que ganara su primer partido...  
  
James y Natalie fueron a la enfermería a ver a Alice, pero esta no estaba sola, no por ahora, Christopher estaba con ella, se estaban abrazando, la iba a besar, y en eso, Natalie cierra la puerta, James la vio con cara de "justo en la mejor parte" y se fueron directamente a la sala común, en donde les esperaba una gran fiesta, todos los alumnos estaban ahí festejando y mas de 3 habían ya probado las GotJetBalls y estaban todos pintados, incluso Lily y sus amigas festejaban, se reían y hacían bromas entre ellas.  
  
--Que sucede aquí!  
  
--Profesora McGonagall... Solo estábamos festejando la victoria de Gryffindor...  
  
--Pues será mejor que festejen otro DIA, ahora a sus dormitorios.  
  
Todos se fueron directamente a sus dormitorios sin ninguna queja, sabían que si se quejaban les iba a ir peor, así que no dijeron nada y se fueron en silencio...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Avances del SIG. Capitulo: Las amenazas de los maestros abunda, los alumnos están asustados por lo que viene, ya lo habían pasado un año atrás, pero se sabia que los exámenes este año serian mil veces peores, lo peor de todo es que no habían puesto tanto esmero en poner atención en las clases como el año pasado, ni siquiera Remus Lupin. Algo grave le pasara a James.... 


	8. Un duro Golpe

Un duro golpe  
  
Era muy temprano en una mañana de abril, los pajaros empezaban a cantar, el aroma de las flores olia hasta la torre mas alta, unos ojos azules se abrieron, parpadearon un par de veces, después, unas manos blancas tallaron los ojos para terminar de despertarse, se levanto lentamente, no muy segura de querer dejar la cama, mientras se levantaba, sus cabellos negros iban deslizandose por sus hombros y espalda...  
  
--Buenos Dias Natalie  
  
--Muy buenos dias Lily  
  
--Hey voy a desayunar, me acompañas Nat?  
  
--Si, y que clase tenemos a primera?  
  
--Mmm... creo que historia de la magia  
  
--Hay Dios, creo que me voy a quedar dormida en clase, todavía tengo mucho sueño...  
  
--Si, pero si no te apuras, no vamos a llegar.  
  
--Si, vamos...  
  
Las 2 muchachas se vistieron rapidamente con las tunicas del colegio, Lily se amarro el pelo en media cola con un liston rojo, mientras que Natalie se habia peinado con un liston tan negro como su pelo. Tomaron sus mochilas y las llenaron con los libros de las materias del dia de hoy, muchas plumas y pergaminos. Iban bajando las escaleras, charlando animadamente...  
  
--Nat!!! Bueno dias  
  
--Hola Remus como amaneciste  
  
--Muy bien, dijo Remus guiñandole un ojo, Ahh Hola Evans  
  
Lily lo vio con una mirada que solo guardaba para ellos, para James, Remus, Peter y Sirius.  
  
--Y James, Remus?  
  
--Sigue dormido... Y Sirius tambien  
  
--Ahhh ok, bueno nos acompañas a desayunar?  
  
--Por mi encantado  
  
Lily puso una cara de asco sabiendo que iba a desayunar con uno de los muchachos mas repugnante (n/a: que mal piensa pero bueno) de la escuela  
  
Iban caminando por el corredor LOS 3, Remus Y Natalie iban platicando alegremente, eran los mejores amigos, pero Lily parecia querer desaparecer.  
  
--Y Lily, ya estas estudiando para los examenes? Pregunto Remus  
  
--No, todavía no, pero hoy empiezo a estudiar para pociones, dijo cortante  
  
-- Hay, pociones es muy difícil, aparte el examen va a estar muy difícil. ¿Qué crees que nos preguntes?  
  
--Pues no se, pero por si las dudas voy a estudiar todo  
  
--Si, eso estaria muy bien  
  
Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al gran comedor, Lily encontro a Alice Smith y se fue con ella, Remus y Natalie se quedaron, sin darse cuenta, Lily empezaba a apreciar a Remus y no verlo como otra peste como lo hacia con James y Sirius.  
  
--James! Por aquí!  
  
--Por que no me esperaron?  
  
--Hay galan, cuando nos fuimos tu estabas como muerto  
  
--Bajale Nat, que tu eres mas dormilona que yo  
  
--¿yo? Hay claro que no, yo llevo mm.. como... 10 minutos despierta  
  
--Y seguramente eso es mucho  
  
--Bueno James...  
  
--BUENOS DIAS TENGO HAMBRE PASENME EL PAN!!!  
  
--Sirius no tienes que gritar  
  
--Perdon Nat, pero tengo mucha hambre y si no me pasas el pan te voy a comer a ti  
  
--Pero a besos... susurro Remus  
  
--Que dijiste Lupin? Pregunto Sirius mientras James se atacaba de la risa, Natalie no habia escuchado y seguia mirando a Sirius como retandolo a no pasarle el pan. Finalmente todos desayunaron, Sirius se comio el doble de lo que todos se habian comido, y finalmente se fueron a la clase de historia de la magia.  
  
--Bueno dias estudiantes... hoy, necesito que pongan mucha atención... la voz del profesor Binns era como un susurro que te decia "cierra los ojos, duerme tranquilo" Los pobres alumnos cabeceaban en esa clase, incluso Lily Evans cerraba de vez en cuando los ojos.  
  
Después de haber terminado las clases, los 4 amigos se dirigieron a la orilla del lago, al otro lado del lago se encontraba Lily Evans con su amiga Alice Smith, charlaban alegremente y se reian de vez en cuando.  
  
--Potter! Potter!  
  
--Que pasa David?  
  
--Hay entrenamiento hoy, y mañana partido contra Ravenclaw  
  
--¿hoy? ¿A que hora?  
  
--Ahortia mismo James!  
  
--OK nada mas voy por mis cosas y te alcanzo en el campo, ¿quieren venir chicos?  
  
--Claro James, dijo alegremente Sirius; que le encantaba el Quiditch, pero nos vamos adelantando al campo en lo que vas por tus cosas.  
  
James se paro de un salto y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos, tomo rapidamente su escoba, y su tunica de entrenamiento de Quiditch y salio como un rayo hacia el campo.  
  
Cuando llego, vio a sus amigos charlando con Natalie, esta se reia incontrolablemente por las tonterias que Sirius hacia. James llego a reunirseles, pero cuando David lo vio, llamo a los 2 muchachos.  
  
--James, Nat, ya comencemos...  
  
James y Natalie subieron a sus escobas, el entrenamiento era duro y muy cansado, empezaba a llover, pero David no los dejo que dejaran de entrenar.  
  
--Si los Slytherin no pueden detener que entrenemos, la lluvia ni nada impedira que entrenemos.  
  
Dislumbrar la snitch era casi imposible, los lentes se empañaban continuamente, y sin sus lentes, James no podia ver mas alla de su nariz. Tampoco podia ver la quafle que se movia por toda la cancha ni las bludger que estaban...  
  
--JAMES!!! CUIDADO CON LA BLUDGER!!! Grito Richard  
  
--¿Qué?  
  
PUM!!!  
  
La bludger le habia dado de un costado en un brazo, lo habia empujado fuertemente, James se estaba balanceando en su escoba, todos los demas miembros del equipo volvetaron a verlo, pero no pudieron hacer nada, James estaba cayendo, y caia, y seguia cayendo, David trato de alcanzarlo para tratar de atraparlo, pero era muy tarde...  
  
PUM!!!  
  
James estaba inconciente. Todos los miembros del equipo habian bajado rapidamente para ver si James estaba bien, la primera en bajar fue Natali, que habia saltado de su escoba 1 metro y medio antes de tocar el piso, corrio a lado de James y se hinco a su lado.  
  
--James? James estas bien? Galan? Me escuchas? Vamos di algo...  
  
Todos los demas no tardaron en llegar a su lado, Sirius, Remus y Peter tambien habian corrido para ver el estado de su amigo... Pero James no respondia.  
  
--Richard, Christopher, Jack, ayudenme a poner a James sobre mi espalda, lo voy a llevar a la enfermeria.  
  
Los 3 empezaron a levantar a James, era muy ligero, con solo uno lo hubiera podido levantar de un jalon, pero lo tenian que hacer con mucho cuidado para que no lo lastimaran, incluso Sirius y Remus les ayudaban, Peter estaba estatico, no sabia ni que hacer, y en lugar de ayudar solo estorbaba.  
  
--Todos los demas, termino el entrenamiento. Vallan a descansar, que mañana jugamos contra Ravenclaw.  
  
Todos se fueron a la sala comun de Gryffindor, todos menos Sirius, Remus y Natalie, fueron directamente a la enfermeria a ver a James, estaban muy preocupados por el... Ni siquiera el olor de la cena en el Gran comedor los desvio.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la enfermeria, David estaba ahí, sentado junto a la cama de James, los 3 entraron y David se paro a recibirlos, les comento lo que le habia dicho Madam Pomfrey:  
  
--Dijo que la bludger le fracturo el brazo, le acaba de untar una pomada para reparar el hueso, y le vendo el brazo para evitar que James lo moviera.  
  
--Pero no era para que se desmayara no? Pregunto Remus con cierta preocupación, pero a la vez alivio de que estuviera bien.  
  
--Si, pero cuando cayo, creo que se pego en la cabeza, y por eso se desmayo, Dios, vamos a tener que jugar sin buscador mañana, Nat, nececito que juegues con lo mejor que tengas...  
  
--Si, pero vas a ver que para mañana, James va a estar en perfectas condiciones...  
  
--No creo, pero esperemos que si.  
  
--Emmm... David...  
  
--¿Qué pasa?... em... ¿Sirius?  
  
--Bueno pues yo podria sustituir a James en el partido de mañana, bueno, no soy tan bueno como lo es el, pero creo que podria...  
  
--Sirius acompañame con McGonagall, hablaremos de eso con ella, no puedo tomar desciciones apresuradas...  
  
--Bueno Nat, yo creo que nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir a la sala comun  
  
--Si Remus tienes razon...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, por fin he logrado terminar este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Avances del sig. Capitulo:  
  
James despierta algo aturdido, pero McGonagall le impide jugar el partido. Jugar contra Ravenclaw es algo mas difícil de lo que se imaginaban. James se enoja con sus amigos y con Natalie Los examenes comienzan 


	9. Partido Final

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi queridisimo Sirius, y a todos aquellos que han seguido mis historias al pie de la letra, la neta les agradesco a todos sus reviews y su valioso tiempo que se han tomado en dejarlos, no saben lo mucho que me ayuda recibir un reviwe, me dan animos de seguir escribiendo. Bueno Para todos aquellos que les quede este saco, pongalselo y de nuevo, mil gracias. Besos Ilse Black  
  
Una prueba difícil de superar  
  
--Remus... Despierta Remus... Tu tambien Peter...  
  
--Sirius que quieres? Pregunto Remus poniendose de pie  
  
--Vamos a ir a ver a James...  
  
--Pero por Dios, Sirius, son las 3 de la mañana... Dijo Peter muy cansado  
  
--Bueno vienen o no?  
  
--Si, vamos... Dijo Remus animado  
  
Iban bajando las escaleras silenciosamente para que nadie los escuchara y los delatara cuando...  
  
--PETER!!! CUIDADO CON.......  
  
PUM!!!  
  
--El escalon...  
  
--Que pasa? Sirius? Remus? Por Dios, Peter! Estas bien?  
  
--Nat que haces despierta? Pregunto Remus  
  
--No podia dormir, y cuando escuche ese escandalo baje a ver que pasaba...  
  
--Vamos a ver a James, nos acompañas?  
  
--Sirius, si mas lo recuerdo, tenemos partido contra Ravenclaw mañana, y TU vas a jugar como buscador en remplazo de James, tienes que descansar, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser buscador, creeme que ya lo he provado, y mas si estas cansado...  
  
--Nat, yo voy a ir a ver a James, y si tu no quieres venir es muy tu problema...  
  
--Los voy a acusar con McGonagall  
  
--¡NO SERIAS CAPAZ!  
  
--Quieres ver que si?  
  
--Va, adelante, ve y delatanos, total, perederemos puntos para la casa por tu culpa  
  
--Eres REPUGNANTE SIRIUS BLACK!!!  
  
Natalie se dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitacion de las chicas, estaba muy enojada con todos ellos, no veia Sirius que si no descansaba iban a perder contra Ravenclaw? No sabia que si el profesor de pociones los cachaba merodeando en la noche los iban a expulsar, no veian que si molestaban a James a media noche se iba a sentir peor por falta de descanso?  
  
--CHICOS ESPERENME!!!!  
  
Los 4 iban caminando lenta y silenciosamente por los grandes corredores del colegio, juntos, merodeaban por las sombras, escondiendose de cualquier movimiento o señal de algun profesor. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de caer en las garras de Peeves, pero sus movimientos fueron lo suficientemente agiles para lograr que el poltergeist los pillara.  
  
--Peter, no seas tan bruto, te van a cachar, apurate! Le dijo varias veces Sirius  
  
--Voy chicos, esperenme...  
  
Peter corria lo mas rapido que podia para poder alcanzar a sus otros amigos, pero por mas que lo intentaba siempre se quedaba atrás, su trasero regordete se movia de pierna en pierna. Era grotesco verlo correr, se meneaba todo su cerpo de un lado para el otro, como su fuera una sola bola de masa moldeandose al caminar.  
  
--Shhh callense, creo que Madame Pomfrey esta adentro, comento Remus  
  
******************************  
  
--Como sigue Potter?  
  
--Muy bien profesora, puede que hasta pueda ir a ver el partido mañana  
  
--No Gracias... dijo cortante James  
  
--Potter, por que no? No es el Quiditch lo que mas te gusta?  
  
--Me gusta cuando no me traicionan mis amigos profesora McGonagall  
  
--Ohhh James, descansa.  
  
La profesora McGonagall salio de la enfermeria seguida de Madame Pomfrey, los chicos se escondieron en un rinconcito oscuro de la enfermeria y ellas pasaron de largo.  
  
La unica cama ocupada era la de James, al parecer el ya estaba dormido, y Sirius no lo iba a despertar.  
  
--Emmm vallanse adelantando a la sala comun, yo ahorita los alcanzo.  
  
Sirius se quedo inmóvil en la puerta de la enfermeria viendo a sus amigos irse. Dio media vuelta y entro a la enfermeria, camino lentamente hacia su amigo, que dormia tranquilo en la cama. Sirius se sentó a un lado de James, en la cabecera de su cama, lo veia dormir, mas no tranquilo.  
  
--Ohh James, perdon, yo no queria lastimarte tomando tu puesto en el partido... Es solo que... bueno sin buscador perderiamos, sin ti vamos a perder, y pues pense que seria buena idea... si hubiera sabido que te enojarias jamas hubiera aceptado el puesto... Hay perdoname amigo...  
  
--No Sirius, personame tu por haberme enojado, no tienes la culpa de que yo no pueda jugar, no tienes la culpa de que yo me halla lastimado, no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa en este momento, yo no pude aceptar que alguien me remplazara en el partido, y menos mi mejor amigo, pense que me quitabas algo que era mio, cuando lo unico que hiciste fue hacer que yo conservase el puesto  
  
--Sirius?... una voz llego desde la puerta de la enfermeria. Tanto James como Sirius se asustaron mucho, se les erizaron los bellos del cuello, la sangre se les congelo...  
  
--Tienes partido mañana Sirius Black, y no te permitire que perdamos por tu culpa. Finalizo Natalie  
  
--Ohhh Nat, deja que se quede un ratito. Suplico James  
  
Natalie se acerco a la cama de James, el todavía estaba palido, pero su animo habia subido mucho desde la ultima vez que ella lo vio.  
  
--Ya voy Nat, esperame 1 segundo  
  
--OK, pero apurate.  
  
--James voy a ganar este partido por ti, por nuestra amistad, y ojala y lo puedas ver, por que voy a jugar como nunca he jugado Quiditch.  
  
--Buenas Noches Sirius...  
  
--Adios amigo  
  
5 minutos mas tarde, Sirius iba caminando hacia la sala comun de Gryffindor acompañado de Natalie, charlaban animadamente, ya sin preocuparse por si los oian o si los cachaban, que mas importaba todo? Su amigo ya estaba bien y eso era lo mas importante.  
  
--Buenas noches Sirius... dijo Natalie dando un boztezo; te vere en la mañana, descansa  
  
--Si, igual tu Nat, duerme bien y tranquila  
  
Cada quien entro a su respectiva habiatacion y durmieron.  
  
--Sirius!!!!! Despiera, vas tarde  
  
David habia entrado en la recamara y habia levantado a Sirius tan brucamente que este pego un brinco.  
  
--Ya voy.... dijo este bostezando  
  
Sirius se puso la tunica de Quiditch de James. Le quedaba a la medida, pero un poco corta de los brazos, no importo, tomo la escoba de James, esta era una de las mejores del mercado, y asi salio Sirius corriendo de la habitación, fue al comedor, tomo un pedazo de pan y salio lo mas rapido que pudo a los vestidores del campo.  
  
Salieron las escobas al campo, se les veia volar por todos lados, Gryffindor iba bien, 40/10 era el marcador, era un partido difícil, 40/20 a los pocos minutos, y sin que se pudiera hacer nada, el marcador quedo 50/40 favor Ravenclaw. Los buscadores estaban todos tensos, El buscador de Ravenclaw vio la snitch y se fue en picada sobre ella, Sirius le corto el camino y avanzo hacia ella con toda la rapidez que podia.  
  
La Snitch tomo una segunda direccion, y se fue a parar debajo de la escoba de Sirius, este bajo un poco para tomarla, pero cuando se dio cuenta su oponente venia a toda velocidad contra el, Sirius agarro la snitch antes de que las 2 escobas chocaran.  
  
Un segundo antes del choque, una bludger lanzada por Jack le dio muy fuerte en el brazo al buscador de Ravenclaw y callo al suelo, junto con su escoba.  
  
--El ganador es GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!  
  
James corrio y abrazo a su amigo por su gran victoria.  
  
--Fue un golpe de suerte, dijo Sirius riendose.  
  
--Hey chicos vamos a celebrar a la sala comun esta gran victoria, dijo animado Peter.  
  
Y asi los 4 se fueron gritando hacia la sala comun.  
  
**************************************** Avances del sig. Capitulo: * Los examenes llegaron, se imaginaron los pequeños merodeadores que habian estudiado tanto en el año? *Problemas en el lago 


	10. Caos en el lago

Caos en el lago  
  
Al día siguiente, los 4 amigos bajaron a desayunar muy temprano por la mañana, algunos estudiantes ya estaban comiendo cuando ellos llegaron...  
  
--Pásame el pan, Remus, dijo Sirius todavía con la boca llena  
  
--Hey, que les parece si vamos a tirarle piedras al calamar gigante? Dijo muy animado James  
  
--No Chicos, los exámenes están por venir, son en 2 dais y ustedes pensando en jugar cuando tenemos mucho que estudiar... dijo muy serio Remus  
  
--CALLATE!!! Gritaron los 3 al unísono  
  
--Remus... Te preocupas demasiado, tu tranquilito, los exámenes va a ser pan comido... Contesto alegremente Sirius  
  
Los muchachos se separaron, Sirius y James, de camino al lago, Remus y Peter, a la sala común a estudiar.... Dejemos a Remus y a Peter y volvamos con Sirius y James...  
  
Estos iban alegremente bromeando y recogiendo piedras de todos los tamaños que encontraban y que era posible llevar de acuerdo al peso de la piedra.  
  
Habían varios grupitos de niñas e todas las casas y cursos alrededor del lago, charlaban muy animadamente acerca de Chicos, clases, amigas, mascotas, profesores y problemas personales de cada una...  
  
Sirius y James empezaron a aventar piedritas pequeñas para que el calamar saliera a la superficie, pero cuando lo lograron, el calamar saco la cabeza del agua, estaba enfurecido, en sus ojos se veía un odio y una furia terrible, los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar hacia atrás por miedo a que supiera que ellos habían sido, y justo cuando se estaban dando la media vuelta para volver al castillo...  
  
--AUXILIO!!! Alguien ayúdeme....  
  
Una chica de Hufflepuff había sido capturada por el calamar y este la jalaba, la arrastraba hacia en fondo, la chica trataba de escapar, pero era en vano, no podía contra los tentáculos de ese enorme e inmenso calamar, todos estaban en pánico, varias de las chicas salieron corriendo a pedir ayuda. Pero la chica podía morir antes de que la ayuda viniese...  
  
--James... dijo Sirius pensativo  
  
James asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos se quitaron su túnica, zapatos y el reloj de pulsera y corrieron al lago, tomaron una buena bocanada de aire y se sumergieron hasta lo más profundo.  
  
Lograron vislumbrar al calamar y a la chica que trataba desesperadamente de escapar, justo cuando el calamar la apretó con el tentáculo y ella quedo inconsciente.  
  
James tomo un palo afilado que estaba en el fondo del lago, mientras que Sirius trataba de distraer al calamar y si era posible, rescatar a la chica, James le enterró el palo y el calamar como reacción soltó a la muchacha, Sirius la tomo entre sus brazos y nado lo mas rápido que pudo a la superficie, James imito sus pasos, pero el calamar estaba rabiando de furia, soltó una especie de tinta verde que ardía al contacto con la piel, James salto del agua, y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo y a la chica, esta estaba inconsciente y muy pálida, al igual que lo estaban James y Sirius, tan pálidos como un muerto, trataban de hacer a la chica reaccionar, que despertara, pero no conseguían nada, esta parecía estar ya muerta...  
  
--Enervate... se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall  
  
La niña abrió los ojos, trato de ponerse de pie, pero no tenia fuerzas y cayó desmayada en la verde y fresca hierba del castillo. En ese momento llego Hagrid.  
  
--Hagrid, podrías llevar a esta niña a la enfermería? Dile a Madame Pomfrey que cayo al lago...  
  
--Enseguida profesora...  
  
--Alguno de ustedes dos me podría explicar lo que acaba de pasar? Dijo severamente la profesora.  
  
--Vera profesora, nosotros estábamos jugando a aventar piedritas al lago, pero una de ellas le cayo al calamar y se enojo, pensó que había sido la chica de Hufflepuff por que se fue directamente contra ella, fue así cuando nosotros saltamos al lago a reparar nuestro error y tratar de sacarla. Mintió James  
  
El lago estaba cubierto por una espesa capa verde, que ciertamente era la tinta que había soltado el calamar.  
  
--Pues bien chicos, estarán en detención con el señor Filch a las 5 de la tarde, yo iré por ustedes cuando su castigo halla terminado...  
  
La profesora se dio vuelta, pero no antes de dirigirles unas fuertes miradas a los chicos, y se fue al castillo.  
  
--Genial, Detención! Y con Filch, es lo peor que nos ha pasado en todo el año, ¿Sabes lo que nos va a poner a hacer, James? Nos va a poner a limpiar su oficina... dijo muy enojado Sirius...  
  
--¿Y sabes que podemos encontrar en la oficina de Filch, Sirius? Dijo James con una sonrisa que le cubría toda la cara...  
  
--Este va a ser el mejor castigo que recibamos en toda nuestra vida!!! Contesto picaramente Sirius...  
  
A las 5 de la tarde, los chicos se encaminaron alegremente a la oficina de Filch, pero no antes de recibir un sermón de "Mal Hecho" o "Se los advertí" de parte de Remus, mientras que de Peter solo salían sonrisas discretas...  
  
--¡¡¡7 minutos tarde!!! Debí de haberlo supuesto, nada mejor se puede esperar de ustedes 2, si no entran en el bosque prohibido, nadan con el calamar y hacen un caos en la escuela, deberían ya de expulsarlos...  
  
--Ehmmm señor Filch... Nos iba a poner usted cosas que hacer... lo recuerda... Dijo James en tono burlón  
  
--Si... podríamos limpiar su oficina... o ayudarlo con las demás detenciones... respondió Sirius  
  
--Nada de eso, su castigo va a ser peor....  
  
--¿Peor?... los 2 chicos se vieron... en sus caras se veía el pánico... pasarían el resto de la tarde con Filch en detención haciendo algo peor que limpiar su oficina...  
  
--Potter. Tu iras a la enfermería a limpiar a MANO todos los sanitarios, después de eso, limpiaras los lavamanos...  
  
--Black. Tu exactamente lo mismo pero en los baños de los chicos del segundo piso....  
  
--¿¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!? Pero si esos son los peores baños de toda la escuela, no puedo limpiar los del 4to piso? O los del 6to piso, están en mejor estado... Renegó Sirius  
  
--Ni lo sueñes, limpiaras los del segundo piso y fin de la discusión! Contesto Filch  
  
Las actividades del día continuaron, al poco tiempo de que la profesora McGonagall fuera por ellos a la detención, James se topo con David.  
  
--Hey Potter, tenemos practica ahorita, te esperamos en los vestidores...  
  
En lo que James practicaba, Sirius, Remus y Peter le daban una repasada a los exámenes.  
  
--Emmm Lupin... este... me preguntaba si me podías explicar esta forma de transformación? Dijo tímidamente Lily  
  
--Claro! Contesto Remus, pero Lily, ya te he dicho que me digas Remus, no Lupin...  
  
--Si... esta bien Remus...  
  
James llego al poco tiempo junto con Natalie, venían exhaustos, tomaron sus libros y empezaron a leer, pero no engañaban a nadie, venían tan cansados que lo único que hacían era ver las letras de los libros sin comprenderlas...  
  
Ya era muy tarde y los estudiantes se fueron a sus cuartos... la media noche estaba transcurriendo...  
  
--James? Sirius? Están bien? Chicos!!! Respondan!!! Gritaba Remus, Peter, ve rápido por la profesora McGonagall  
  
Peter corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y minutos más tarde, se aparecieron en el marco de la puerta 3 figuras. La primera era de la severa y muy estricta, profesora McGonagall, la segunda, del amable y dulce profesor Dumbledore y la tercera y ultima, del temible profesor de pociones...  
  
La profesora se acerco a la cama de James, mientras que Dumbledore contemplaba cuidadosamente s Sirius...  
  
--Profesor, este chico tiene mucha fiebre...  
  
--Si profesora, al igual que el joven Black... contesto pacientemente El profesor Dumbledore...  
  
Levantaron a los chicos por medio de un hechizo muy potente de levitación y los llevaron a la enfermería.  
  
Entraron a la pequeña enfermería de Hogwarts y encontraron a Madame Pomfrey sentada a un lado de la cama de la chica de Hufflepuff con un trapo húmedo en su cabeza,  
  
--Minerva... Albus... que pasa? Que los trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?  
  
Pasaron los cuerpos inconscientes de Sirius y de James y Madame Pomfrey los inspecciono.  
  
--Tienen lo mismo que esta chica. Pero no puedo asegurar que es...  
  
Dejaron a James y a Sirius en la enfermería, madame Pomfrey hacia hasta lo imposible para bajarles la temperatura, pero estaban muy graves... incluso peor que la chica de Hufflepuff... 


	11. Una terrible epidemia

Una terrible epidemia  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ya no eran 3 en la enfermeria, eran alrededor de 19 niños de todas las edades y de todas las casas, y todos con los mismos problemas, la misma fiebre y la misma palidez. Entre todos esos niños, se encontraban Remus, Peter y Natalie. Sin embargo, los mas graves, eran Sirius, James y la pequeña niña de Hufflepuff, su nombre era Elizabeth e iba en 1er año.  
  
--Profesora McGonagall!!! Profesor Dumbledore!!! Los peces, en el lago, todos, estan muertos....  
  
--Hagrid estas seguro de lo que dices? Contesto seriamente el profesor Dumbledore  
  
--Mas que seguro, los unicos vivos son El calamar gigante y las sirenas. Pero ellas se niegan a hablar...  
  
--Muy bien, iremos Minerva y yo alla en este instante dijo gravemente Albus  
  
Llegaron a las orillas del lago, las Sirenas ya estaba ahí, parecia que esperaban a Albus, nadie sabia como empezar, y menos como hablar con las Sirenas, tenian un lenguaje muy extraño, y cuando hablaban normal, a duras penas se podian distinguir sus palabras...  
  
--Porfavor, mis alumnos estan muy graves, puede que lleguen a morir si no hacemos algo...  
  
--Tunktel mertediol Môrgaceliuos Tempre, dijeron las sirenas en un tono duro y grosero  
  
-- Albus... esto es inútil, debemos llevar a los estudiantes al hospital... a San Mungo.... dijo preocupadamente la profesora McGonagall  
  
--Profesor Dumbledore... Profesor.... una chica de Slytherin llego corriendo hacia el profesor Dumbledore, su nombre era Grace Littlewood cursaba 6to grado.  
  
--Dime Grace, que pasa?. Dijo ya sin paciencia el profesor Dumbledore  
  
--Madame Pomfrey, me mando a aviarle, que el numero de estudiantes enfermo ha aumentado a 37... en ese momento la chica palidecio y se desplomo en el césped.  
  
--38 contando a esta chica... dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
--No hay tiempo que perder! Tenemos que sacar a estos chicos de aquí o todos moriran... dijo acertadamente Albus....  
  
Albus, Minerva y Hagrid se encaminaron a la enfermeria, este ultimo llevando a la chica Grace en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron a la enfermeria, no solo notaron que el numero de estudiantes enfermos habia crecido mucho en las pocas horas que habian pasado, si no que ya no habia camas suficientes para todo y alrededor de 30 alumnos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, con su rostro mas blanco que la barba de Albus... y en sus rostros, se notaba una fuerza ya casi nula y sin esperanzas...  
  
--Van ya alrededor de 70 alumnos contagiados....  
  
--Madame Pomfrey... Habla al Hospital San Mungo y diles nuestro problema, Minerva, prepara el expreso de Hogwarts.... Yo ire a ver a las sirenas... dijo Albus  
  
Albus se encamino con las sirenas, estas lo recibieron con una bienvenida muy poco agradable, mas bien, grosera, lo atacaron con lanzas, pero Albus los asusto con un hechizo que hizo que todo el lago temblase...  
  
--No estoy ahora para sus juegos, se que me comprenden, ahora diganme... QUE PASO?  
  
--El CaLemer jogeNte Beneno iL AwA...  
  
--El calamar gigante? Enveneno el agua?  
  
Las sirenas asintieron con la cabeza, tenian miedo de Dumbledore, miedo de su magia, y de su fueria.  
  
--Ustedes saben la cura?  
  
Nuevamente las sirenas asintieron con la cabeza y su pelo volo por los aires...  
  
--Que esperan! Diganme!" dijo impacientemente Dumbledore  
  
--Cocholateè eme die Cacoa perdutus Indûlim  
  
--Eso es, gracias Sirenas... Chocolate de Cocoa proveniente de India!  
  
Los estudiantes eran puestos en compartimientos especiales en los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts. James, Sirius y la pequeña Elizabeth, fueron puestos cuidadosamente en el vagon mas amplio y bajo el cuidado y la proteccion de Madame Pomfrey y el profesor de DCAO.  
  
Llegaron a San Mungo, y fueron hospitalizados según la gravedad de su enfermedad, Sirius, James y Elizabeth fueron como siempre, los primeros, de ahí, siguieron Remus, Peter, Lily Evans y Natalie.  
  
Cartas a todos los padres de familia fueron enviadas por las lechuzas del colegio y algunas lechuzas de los estudiantes, incluyendo la majestuosa Owens, la lechuza de James.  
  
Albus llego a su despacho, tomo a su Fénix, escribio una carta al ministerio de Magia de india, y mando pedir todo el chocolate que su ave pudiera traer.  
  
En San Mungo, lo unico que podian hacer por el momento, ya que no sabian la cura de esta rara enfermedad, era tratar de que comieran algo, y bajarles la temperatura, a los alumnos se les permitia hacer visita entre ellos, los 4 merodeadores, pidieron que se quedaran en un mismo cuarto, para asi poder estar tranquilos con ellos mismos.  
  
Faltaban 2 dias para que terminara el curso en Hogwarts, los estudiantes seguian en San Mungo, algunos de ellos mejoraban, otros, empeoraban....  
  
Al dia siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, se escucharon pasos en el hospital, como si alguien corriera rapidamente a alguno de los cuartos, varios de los doctores encargados salieron a ver quien era el causante de todo ese escandalo.  
  
Se abrio la puerta del cuarto de los merodeadores, los pobres seguian dormidos, y palidos, James incluso parecia muerto. El profesor Dumbledore, entro en el cuarto, tomo una pequeña bolita café y la introdujo en la boca de James, este, al instante recupero su color, su sonrisa y su alegria, asi hizo igual con Sirius, Remus y Peter, a los pocos minutos, los chicos estaban en perfectas condiciones de salud.  
  
Transcurrieron unas cuatro horas, y los alumnos empezaban a mejorarse, ya no tenian fiebre, pero todavía no recuperaban sus fuerzas.  
  
Ese mismo dia, tomaron el expreso de Hogwarts y partieron al castillo.  
  
James y sus amigos, tramposos, bromistas y desmadrosos, no hicieron otra cosa en el tren que jugarles bromas a todos, a lo que algunos respondian con alguna maldición y otros solo se reian, la alegria volvia a Hogwarts.  
  
--Bueno James, mi idea de pasar el fin de curso, no era exactamente en un hospital, pero ya habra otro año...  
  
--Asi es Sirius... Asi es...  
  
Ese dia se divirtieron como nunca, lanzaron todas sus bombas fetidas que quedaban, le jugaron bromas pesadas... muy pesadas a Malfoy y Snape... y comieron chocolate todo el dia...  
  
--Todos los alumnos tienen que pasar al gran comedor, por el asuntos de sus examenes, dijo el prefecto de Gryffindor  
  
--OHHH NO! Los examenes!!! No he estudiado, y seguramente nos lo van a hacer todos HOY!!!dijo desesperadamente Remus  
  
James y Sirius se volvieron a poner palidos, se habian olvidado completamente de sus examenes, y ahora, tenian que hacer todos estos en un mismo dia y sin estudiar.  
  
Tomaron sus cosas, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros y fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Todos estaban muy nerviosos, Remus estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque nervioso y Peter a punto de desmayarse.  
  
--Queridos estudiantes... yo se que han sido unos dias difíciles para ustedes, que la mayoria, bueno, prácticamente todos ustedes sufrieron de una epidemia, y que dudo mucho que hallan estudiado para sus examenes... Pero, lamento informarles.... que aquellos que esten preparados para sus examenes, no los van a presentar.  
  
Todos los estudiantes se sonrieron unos con otros, no lo podian creer  
  
--Asi es, todo Hogwarts queda excento de sus examenes finales  
  
Los alumnos festejaron todo el dia, no lo podian creer. 


	12. Fin de Cursos

Otro fin de año  
  
Ese dia, los merodeadores pasaron el dia jugando bromas como de costumbre, y entre ellos mismos, la realidad era que ellos todavía no querian irse, no querian pasar otros 2 meses sin verse, no querian separarse, en estos 2 años, se habian vuelto casi como hermanos, inseparables, merodeando siempre por el castillo y jugandole bromas a quien se pusiera frente a su camino.  
  
Ya al final del dia, los estudiantes empacaban sus cosas para regresar a casa, todos guardaban sus libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, doblaban su ropa y con cuidado sus tunicas, baritas calderos y recogieron a sus mascotas.  
  
Remus leia un libro hacerca del a historia de Hogwarts y como lo crearon. Peter limpiaba su caldero, ya que la ultima vez que habia hecho una pocion fue tan fuerte el descontrol que hubo en su caldero, que la pocion se quedo pegada a este y era imposible removerla. Sirius platicaba con Natalie, pero mas que platicar, discutian hacerca de cuales serian las mejores vacaciones de verano. Se gritaban de un lado a otro de la sala común. Mientras que James se entretenia dibujando.  
  
--¿Qué haces James?-Pregunto curioso Sirius  
  
--Nada Sirius vete a gritarle a Nat-contesto algo molesto por la interrupcion James  
  
--Vamos deja le hecho un vistazo-Sirius le quito el pergamino a James, se dio cuenta de que era un intento de mapa, pero muy mal hecho  
  
--¿Si te dijera que te esta quedando horrible me creirias?-dijo maliciosamente Sirius  
  
--Por que dices eso? Pregunto cortantemente James  
  
--Bueno, es que mira, el gran comedor no es tan pequeño, y este vestíbulo es mucho mas grande, y las escaleras no van aquí, si no que van como 3 centimetros a la derecha, no James, enserio, como cartografo, te moririas de hambre  
  
--Dame eso!!! Grito James arrebatandole a Sirius el mapa  
  
Toda la sala comun se dio cuenta de la pelea entre Potter y Black, y sus 2 amigos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a ver que sucedia.  
  
--Que haces James? Pregunto Remus viendo el mal hecho mapa de James  
  
--Intenta hacer un mapa de Hogwarts, pero el niñito no acepta sugerencias, y cuando le dije que estaba horrible se enojo.  
  
--Dejenme en paz quieren? Yo no les digo como hacer las cosas... dijo en mal tono James  
  
Los 3 amigos se vieron con cara de Noooo se rieron ligeramente y voltearon con James  
  
--Te ayudamos James... dijo Peter  
  
--No lo creo Pettigrew dijo James enfurecido.  
  
--Vamos James, que puedes perder? Dijo Remus con esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora.  
  
--Bueno va! Contesto James mas animado  
  
Entre los 4 amigos empezaron a hacer un mal trazo de lo que era Hogwarts, cada quien tenia sus propias dimensiones y nadie se ponia deacuerdo en nada.  
  
--Porfavor Gryffindors, al gran comedor... dijo el prefecto  
  
--Que acaso no se harta de dar ordenes? Dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius.  
  
La cena de ultimo dia de clases, no fue lo que podian llamar una cena muy alegre, nadie realmente queria irse de Hogwarts.  
  
--Silencio por favor; el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos se callaron, ha sido un año muy extraño, han pasado sucesos tan raros que si yo no los hubiera visto, James los habria creido. Pero hemos podido salir adelante y eso es lo mas importante.  
  
--Bueno, no exactamente; continuo con una sonrisa, hay algo mas importante, y es lo que todos ustedes han esperado todo el año. La premiacion de la copa de las casa y... la copa del campeonato de Quiditch. Muy bien, las puntuaciones para la copa de las casa es la siguiente: 4to lugar: Ravenclaw con 520 puntos 3er lugar: Hufflepuff con 535 puntos 2do lugar: Slytherin con 785 puntos y en primer lugar, y quiero felicitarlos lo mejor posible GRYFFINDOR!!! Con 900 puntos. Muchas felicidades Gryffindor, dijo el profesor Dumbledore y con una palmada la decoración cambio a escarlata y dorado. Y ahora, los ganadores de la copa de Quiditch. Son Gryffindor!  
  
James, Natalie, David y todos los integrantes del equipo de quditch saltaban de alegria, levantaron en hombros a Sirius, que gracias a el, ganaron el partido contra Ravenclaw, toda la mesa gritaba de alegria. Ese dia no podia ser mejor para los de la casa del majestuoso Leon.  
  
--Y ahora si, sin mas demoras... la cena.... y con otra palmada, hizo aparecer la cena de fin de cursos. Pero para sorpresa de todos, no contenia el habitual pollo, ni carne, ninguna sopa, ni ensaladas, nada de pan...  
  
--CHOCOLATE!!! Dijo muy animado Remus  
  
--Ultimamente que trae con el chocolate? Pregunto Sirius a James poniendole al chocolate cara de desagrado...  
  
--Perdon si la cena es un poco pobre en cuanto a variedad... pero los doctores de San Mungo me dijeron que su dierta por la proxima semana consistia en chocolate todo el dia, dijo el profesor Dumbledore dandole una mordida a una barra de chocolate que tenia en la mano.  
  
Todos comieron gustosos sus chocolates, con su vaso de leche, pero nadie lo disfrutaba tanto como Remus Lupin.  
  
--Definitivamente la mejor cena que he tenido en los 2 años de estar en Hogwarts... dijo remus rascandose la cabeza cuando la cena se hubo acabado.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, casi nadie hablaba, nadie estaba muy... contento que digamos...  
  
En el camino al tren, hablaban entretenidamente, pero no con los mismos animos que siempre.  
  
Llegaron a la estacion y vislumbraron a sus padres.  
  
--Prometeme que me vas a escribir Sirius... dijo James con muy pocos animos  
  
--Tu tambien James, Remus, Peter  
  
Los cuatro amigos se dieron un apretón de manos y se fueron con sus respectivas familias. James tenia en la mano, el mal hecho mapa en el que habian trabajado la noche anterior.  
  
El camino a casa, no fue muy agradable, nadie hablaba, parecia que los padres de James, temieran que la enfermedad que habia contraido, se contagiara con el habla, pero eso al poco tiempo cambio.  
  
BUM!!!!!  
  
--¡¡¡JAMES!!! Gritaron sus padres  
  
Una bengala del doctor filbuster habia hecho explosion en el baul de James y todas sus cosas habian salido volando.  
  
--Ahhh con que estabas ahí....  
  
FIN 


End file.
